joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh
This is a list of cutscenes when you encounter bosses or such. It also includes post-battle cutscenes. Pre-Battle Cutscenes Dr. EggRey's Equera EX Machina 'As Josh' Dr. EggRey: '''Looks like you've come so early, Josh the Hedgehog. '''Josh: '''I know, right? I have come early to defeat you in a swift manner! '''Dr. EggRey: '''Y'seem to be confident. (enters the Equera EX Machina's cockpit) Prepare to get doomed! '''Josh: ''(transforms to Hyper Form through the 7 Super Emeralds) '' Hyper Josh: 'We shall see! ''(points at the huge robot & charges at the robot) '''As Jack Dr. EggRey: 'Hmm, looks like the orange pipsqueak is here. Jack: Ha ha ha, very funny. But this time, your villianous schemes will be stopped ! '''Dr. EggRey: '''We shall see about that, boy! ''(enters the Equera EX Machina) Jack: Looks like it's time for this Doctor to put in his place. (transforms to Ultimate Form through the 7 Spirit Emeralds) Ultimate Jack: Let's go! Dr. EggRey's Equera Jupiter '''As Josh Hyper Josh: ''(defeats the Equera EX Machina) (panting) Whew, I did it. '''Dr. EggRey: '(grins) ''(activates the Equera Jupiter'')' '''Hyper Josh: '''What the heck, has he got more?! ''Suddenly, the Equera Jupiter emerges from the ground & floats mid-air. Dr. EggRey: ''(enters the Equera Jupiter's cockpit)'' Hyper Josh: 'It looks stronger. So... ''(turns into Ultimate through the 7 Ultra Emeralds) '''Ultimate Josh: ''(draws power rings to himself) Now I'm ready. 'As Jack' Ultimate Jack: (defeats the Equera EX Machina) (panting) Wow....that was very intense. '''Dr. EggRey: '''How naïve of you. ''(activates the Equera Jupiter) Suddenly, the Equera Jupiter emerges from the ground & floats mid-air. Dr. EggRey: ''(enters the Equera Jupiter's cockpit) AHA HA HA! Ultimate Jack: Hmm, that's one big cruiser crusher. (holds up the Baku-Emeralds) This battle's for you Josh. (transforms into his new Dextra Form) Dextra Jack: Prepare for your judgement, Chowder Head. Cause here I come! Dr. EggPlankton's Chum Beater 'As Josh' Dr. EggPlankton: So the Almighty Ancient has made it this far. '''Josh:' (crosses arms) This will be the day you'll regret your faults, antenna head. Dr. EggPlankton: Let's find out who will regret the faults when we're ready for battle! (enters the Chum Beater's cockpit) Now, your powers will be mine! Josh: 'Try me. ''(transforms to Super form through the 7 Chaos Emeralds from Mobius) 'Super Josh: '''It's S4 time! ''(charges at the Chum Beater) '''As Jack Dr. EggPlankton: I'm impressed you've made it this far. Jack: I always have. Now it's time I take you down! Dragon Style! Dr. EggPlankton: Oh yeah? We will see about that now, would we? (enters the Chum Beater's cockpit) Jack: (his Dragon Core begins burning up & then transforms to Dragon Form through the Dragon Core) Dragon Jack: DRAGON JACK!!! Time for you to be shot down! Don't hold back! Dr. EggPlankton's Chum Galactus 'As Josh' Super Josh: ''(defeated Dr. EggPlankton's Chum Beater) (panting) Well, I must say, that was a bit tiring. So long... ''(hears the rubble crumbling) ?!?! (Emerging from the base, is actually the EggPlankton Empire's largest creation, the Chum Galactus) Dr. EggPlankton: (gets inside the cockpit of the Chum Galactus) Surprized? Of course you are. I still have one last trick up on my sleeve, you know! YOU... WILL... PERISH!!! Chum Galactus: (slams his fists together & gets into it's battle stance) Super Josh: ''(hungs head down, grinning) Heh heh... Aha ha ha! ''(faces the Chum Galactus and points at it) ''You know well that I'm not going to lose to the likes of you, imbecilic psycho. Now, it's time to go hard on you. Come, BakuEmeralds! ''(6 BakuEmeralds surround him, transforming him to Dextra Form) Dextra Josh: ''(an immense rainbow aura surrounds him) It's Showtime, Semi-Infinite style! ''(points at the Chum Galactus) ''Disappear! 'As Jack' Dragon Jack: (defeated Dr. EggPlankton in the Chum Beater) (panting) I did it. I've defeated you & your Chum Beater, now before I have to tear down this entire EggPlanktonLand to make a getaway, send me back! Dr. EggPlankton: (climbing out of the wreckage, chuckling evily in which suceeds to loud evil laughter) Dragon Jack: What's so funny? Dr. EggPlankton: You fool, you will never be able to stop the likes of me when I pop up the volume! (activates the Chum Galactus) Now you see the true power of the Chum Galactus! (hops inside the cockpit of the Chum Galactus) This isn't over & it's never over! Dragon Jack: Your right, it's not over...unless we even the playing field! (his new Ogre Blood begins to boil, transforming Dragon Jack into Ogre Jack) Ogre Jack: IT'S OGRE TIME! (flys directly at the cockpit of the Chum Galactus at full speed, faster than the speed of sound) Aeron the Hedgebat 'As Josh' '''Aeron: '''I have expected you to come, my rival. '''Josh: '''Good that you know it. Now it's time to erase the evilness in you! '''Aeron: '''We shall see if who's going to be erased. ''(powers up) Josh: ''(powers up) Prepare for judgment! Supreme Nega First Phase 'As Fudd' Supreme Nega:youve beaten everyone so far,but I am much stronger than them combined! Fudd:oh yeay? wellz...shuty up! Supreme Nega:nice comeback Fudd:I willz youses this staf to deztroi yous!*gets electrocuted,then transforms into giant fudd using the staff of goofiness 'As Josh' '''Josh:' (in the Heart Nega) Alright, Supreme Nega. Show yourself! Supreme nega:*rises out of the dark fog below,his red piercing eyes staring at josh coldly* Fudd:*activates Josh's Vidwatch*his weakynez is hiz desturoction cowr which hez usez to fia det beamz at youz!! wat outz for zuddenzy lava squirtz and most impowtantlyz dont diezy!!*vidwatch turns off and fight begins* Josh: I'll be okay, Fudd. Here comes... teh Infinity Blast! (summons the 12 Infinity Emeralds & transforms to Infinity Form) Infinity Josh: 'Now it's Showtime, Infinite style. ''(charges at Infinity Josh) '''As Jack Jack: (in the Heart of Nega) Here I am Supreme Nega. Wherever you are, you no longer hide in shadow! Supreme nega:face your wraith josh!-oh wait its you,sorry I thought you were josh Jack: That's alright, I get mistaken by people some other time. And by the way, my name is Jack the Hedgehog! I'm here to stop you terrorizing the Ancient Dimention, for my childhood friend, Josh the Hedgehog & his friends, no matter how many times I've been taken down, I shall never give up! 'as Xplorer 676' Xplorer:IcE will be pleased when I dispatch this maggot... Supreme nega:I sense great corruption in you,Xplorer.If you decided to be on my side you would be a great member... Xplorer:Id love to,but then I remember that your just a maggot*smirks*enough chitchat,prepare to die! Final Phase 'As Fudd' Supreme Nega:you may have defeated my first form,but fear the wraith of my true form!!!!(transforms into maledict) Maledict:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fudd:oh noes! we needser moar power to ze staffy!*asks josh for the chaos emeralds to power his staff* Josh: ''(summons the Chaos Emeralds) There you go. 'As Josh' '''Infinity Josh:' (defeated Supreme Nega in the first phase) Whew, it's all over. Now get lost, Nega. Maxus Jack: Nice job Josh. You got him down real good. Infinity Josh: 'Phew. So let's go ho-- ''(stops & feels more eerieness) ''How... come...?! Supreme nega:foolish mortals! do you think this was my full power,beg for mercy at the hands of *turns into maledict*THE MALEDICT!!!!!!!!!! '''Infinity Josh: '''The Maledict, eh? Jack. Let's tag team! ''(strengthens his core, granting him the Infinity Energy Form) Maxus Jack: Right, cause the bigger they are, the harder they fall ! (grabs more Power Rings, increasing his Maxus Form energy) Let's do this! '''As Jack Maxus Jack: (defeated Supreme Nega in the first phase) Finally, I've stopped you! Now never mess with Mobius again, you got that? Infinity Josh: 'Nice. Maxus Jack: Josh! Is that you? What are you doing here? '''Infinity Josh: '''Didn't you see me? We're battling Supreme Nega together and then you-- ''(looks at Supreme Nega) ''This wouldn't be good... Supreme nega:foolish mortals! do you think this was my full power,beg for mercy at the hands of *turns into maledict*THE MALEDICT!!!!!!!!!! Maxus Jack: Whoa, that's one big monster. Looks like I'm going to need some help here. (grabs more Power Rings, increasing his Maxus Form Energy) Josh? Would you like to help me stop the beast? '''Infinity Josh: '''Certainly. ''(strengthen his core, granting him the Infinity Energy Form) ''Let's finish him once and for all. Giant Metal Fudd 'As Fudd metal fudd:ALRIGHT,FACE MY WRAITH,HUMAN COUNTERPART*turns into giant metal fudd,or KlunK KlunK:PREPARE TO DIIIIIE!!! Fudd:oh noez! need to use stafz of goofaynez!*gets electrocuted by staff,then turns into giant fudd Giant Fudd:Letz do deez!! Post-Battle Cutscenes TBA